Legend Of The Super Saiyan Fighters
by Dark-ss-Brolli
Summary: A Story That Is Dbz Set In The Time Of Now And Everyone Is In Gands And Are Teen agers Fighting Against Each Other To Try And Claim The City Their City.
1. Default Chapter

Created By: Kurt Schofield (Kurt9910@aol.com) Aka Dark-ss-Brolli  
  
Created At: www.animedoman.2ya.com - Fan Fics  
  
Legend Of The Super Saiyan Fighters  
  
Episode 1: In The Beginning  
  
Before You Read:  
  
1.) Yes, I am well aware the Gohan is Gokus son but this is like a different dimension and stuff and this is not the same as Dbz.  
  
2.) I do not own the rites to Dbz I just made a alternate version of it and used the characters.  
  
In the beginning there were two gangs. First of all, the most evil and devilish gang, The Saiyans. The other is, the most reliable and pure- hearted, The Z-Fighters. The two gangs battled it out for years and many generations suffered. I suppose the most amusing thing is that they are only the age of ten-eighteen. Now onto the present time and main part of the story. At this moment in time the head of "The Saiyans" is Vegeta. Then in the other gang "The Z-Fighters" the head is Goku. Also at this moment in time Goku is purely the head and trains protecting mere robbery from "The Saiyans". Goku is now 16 and has a lot of responsibility as well as a reputation to keep for being kind but yet strong. Now on to the story of Goku And Vegeta.  
  
As per usual Goku was walking down the pavement towards his good old friend Roshi's house. On his way he was taking his little brother who was the age of three. This little boy was small with pure black hair, a bit on the chubby side with an extraordinary tail like his older brother. This Strange boy was called Gohan. Anyway just as Goku reached his old friend Roshi's house he noticed his first real friend Bulma was there along with Oolong, Krillen a and Turtle was outside talking to one another. Firstly Bulma is a young tall woman at the age of fifteen with blue or green coloured hair and was chewing a stick of gum. Oolong was a small sized boy with a nose the looked like a pigs snout and had little stumpy legs with hardly any neck at all. Turtle on the other hand is a round yet thin shaped boy who was also twelve who always asked for salt water who loved swimming and had a back as hard as a turtle shell hence the name Turtle. Finally a very short boy since he has a growing disorder. This boy is of sixteen years of age and loves training with his friend Goku.  
  
Goku walked straight past his friends with his brother right behind him just as if they weren't there since it had been over a year since he seen them. Goku climbed the steps to the detached small dingy house in the middle of South Park Maine. Goku reached up to the doorbell and waited patiently for Roshi to answer the door whilst wondering how he's changed since the last two years when he seen him. After about two minutes an old looking man with black sunglasses and with no facial hair except for his crooked moustache, eyebrows and a Beard.  
  
"Hello young fella," said the old man who was carrying a magazine wearing only in his underwear and screwed his eyes trying to see who it was at the door.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet ya again old man," Goku replied. The old man who answered the door was in fact the great master of martial arts teacher, Master Roshi.  
  
"Hey, I don't believe its Goku!" Roshi exclaimed to everyone. Just then Krillen, Bulma, Turtle and Oolong all stared at Goku.  
  
"Hey it is Goku!" Bulma said with joy. Then all out of the blue Goku announced to them his little brother who hadn't been noticed at all.  
  
Just then a young man about eighteen appeared. This mystery person ran straight down the street and took hold of Gokus little brother and ran down towards the park. Goku pursued this person trying to catch him up. Within ten seconds the mystery person stopped and laughed. Goku stopped and glared at this person. Suddenly a van came screeching down the road just stopping between Goku and the person who took Gohan. This mystery man took off with just a note left from moments where he was standing. Goku feel to his knees and was speechless. Then Goku noticed the note that was on the floor. He quickly got up and sprinted across the road to it and picked it up. Just then everyone that was at Roshi's house caught up with Goku. As Goku read the note he clenched his fist and cried in pain.  
  
"Who was that man and who was that boy Goku?" Bulma enquired to Goku. Everyone stared at Goku waiting for him to answer the questions and finally he replied.  
  
"The little boy is my brother and that man is..... My step brother," said Goku  
  
while everyone stared dauntlessly. "  
  
It also says if I want to see my brother again I have to fight ...The Saiyans," added Goku.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Don't forget I haven't written a fan fic before so if u have any comments or way to  
Improve please do E-mail them to me. I would be very much obliged. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	2. Legend Of The Super Saiyan Fighters: Epi...

Created By: Kurt Schofield (Kurt9910@aol.com) Aka Dark-ss-Brolli  
  
Created At: www.animedoman.2ya.com - Fan Fics  
  
Legend Of The Super Saiyan Fighters  
  
Episode 2: Showdown With Raditz  
  
Previously:  
  
Goku had came to see Roshi and friends when his brother Gohan was kidnapped by his step brother Raditz. Now Goku has to somehow get his brother back from the evil group The Saiyans before it's too late.  
  
"What!" Bulma cried whilst walking backwards onto the main road. Just then Goku ran across the road saving Bulma from getting hit by a bus. Bulma stood there staring at Goku into his eyes. Everyone was shocked that Goku had to fight the Saiyans. Nobody even noticed that Bulma had nearly been run over just moments earlier. After everyone recovered from the shock they started heading towards Roshi's house. As soon as they got there everyone stood still.  
  
"What now?" asked Oolong while walking over to the wall, which he leaned against. Then Goku moved over to his Silver Ford Probe.  
  
"Isn't it Obvious? I'm going to rescue my brother but I have to tell my sister Chi-Chi so she knows" Goku said depressingly.  
  
"Oh boy I'm going to really regret telling her," he said.  
  
"She's gonna kill me!" Goku Said as he was getting into the car. Goku waved goodbye to his friends and then sped off towards home. When he got home he explained what happened and then once again took of to train. The letter had said that they would fight the next day and any attempts to rescue his brother would result in him being killed. So Goku did exactly what they told him to do and went to the local gym. Goku was furious of his archrivals taking his little brother. Goku gritted his teeth and his muscles tensed. At that moment Goku was punching a punching bag when Bang! Goku had punched the punch bag to bits. Everyone glared at Goku amazed of the power but jealous all the same.  
  
After a couple of hours he started heading home to get ready when all of a sudden Piccolo appeared. Piccolo was a tall man in a cloak who loved to fight. He was from the town Namek Which was in another country. Piccolo had huge muscles and a pointy nose. Goku jumped straight into a attack position getting ready to fight. Piccolo stood on top of a wooden fence balancing or possibly meditating whilst standing up. Piccolo jumped down and walked towards Goku whilst staying extremely calm even though Goku had previously beat him at the Tournament. Piccolo finally spoke.  
  
"Goku, I know your brother has been kidnapped and I'm here to help you," Piccolo said. Goku couldn't believe it. Piccolo, the one he has been fighting for years, wanted to help him find his brother. Goku walked towards Piccolo cautiously fully aware that this could all be a trap, an attempt to kill Goku. Goku stopper short a few metres away from Piccolo and asked what was going on.  
  
"Why do you want to help me, you hate me!" Goku asked as he tried to figure out what Piccolo was thinking in that little brain he had.  
  
"Let's just say that I am a friend to your brother Gohan," Piccolo replied. After that they went there separate way and Goku went home and Piccolo went to the river to meditate like he always did.  
  
By this time it was about ten o'clock at night. Goku had just arrived home and parked his car outside a 3-floor house. Goku then entered and went to bed. This house being Gokus of course.  
  
The next morning when Goku woke up he had breakfast ,what was more like a five course meal, and rushed outside. Then he got into his car and rushed to the Saiyans hideout. Eventually Goku reached it and Raditz was in his car. Suddenly Raditz takes off in his car and Goku followed him. Then Goku whispers to himself  
  
"So my adventure begins.I won't fail you Gohan" he whispers with content and Speed of beside Raditz.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Part two finally! If anyone thinks I should make ones about the movies please do say so! Because I will if I get demand by the people, which mean if you want me to I will!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


End file.
